Love
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: One-shot. Rapunzel inquires to her immortal friend over a curious subject.


"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment, twirling a strand of her blonde hair, prompting her immortal friend to cease "torturing" Pascal via ice magic. Having closed the book now resting on her lap about a curious subject, Rapunzel had waited for a moment before inquiring to Jack about it. Said winter spirit regarded her with a raised brow, sitting beside her atop the rafters as Pascal buried himself out of the tiny snow hill created from the mischievous spirit.

It was one of the many books her best friend brought back for her from the outside world. And as always, Rapunzel was eager to read or interact with whatever Jack decided to bring with him as a gift. This particular gift detailed about an emotion, an emotion similar to that the teenage girl felt about her mother, but described differently.

"How would you define love?" Rapunzel finally continued, looking at the playful boy with open curiosity.

This both his eyebrows were raised, as Jack leaned forward a little and smirked. "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel struggled a little. How to articulate it? "I mean, how is romantic love different from family love? How do you tell the difference between the two? This book," She gently patted the soft cover. "Says that you'll know the difference when you fall in love with another person, but how do you know?"

Jack looked quite surprised by the question, though Rapunzel couldn't decipher as to why. She typically asked her best friend questions about the outside world everyday, why should this be any different? Was it not something the playful spirit had that much knowledge to? Was Rapunzel asking too much of him?

"It's okay if you don't have the answers, I was just curious-"

"Why, got the hots for someone?" A lopsided grin emerged on the teasing boy's face.

Rapunzel flushed. She knew Jack was joking, obviously, but his teasing always seemed to send a flutter in her stomach. She'd dare think it was part of the reason she was even asking this question.

Thankfully, Jack continued smoothly before she answered. "I don't know that much about love... because I've never fell in love before." He shrugged at Rapunzel's astonished expression. "It's true, Punzie. When you're preoccupied spreading winter around the world, and no one can see you, it's kind of hard to have that much affection towards someone."

At those casual words, the isolated teenager felt sympathy for her friend, as always. Though Jack seemed to be matter-of-fact about it, Rapunzel could tell by the faint edge of his tone, and that look in clear pretty eyes that it bothered him he couldn't be seen by others.

"As for knowing the difference, I'd say you realize you're in love by being in that person's presence, thinking about her all the time, spending as much time with her being she eventually grows up and starts to forget you-" Jack cut himself off, realizing his own words, avoiding Rapunzel's wide-eyed stare before coughing forcibly into his fist. "When you feel something you can't explain around that person, that's how you know."

Pondering his words for a moment, Rapunzel wondered. Did Jack possibly-? Did Rapunzel herself possibly-?

The way Jack was explaining the complex emotion, Rapunzel thought back to all of her times with time. To meeting him with a frying pan after believing the amused spirit to be an intruder, to learning who he was, and vice versa. To learning more about the outside world. To interacting with and playing with the spirit almost everyday, his presence, next to that of her mother's the highlight of her gloomy days in the tower. Pascal was always welcoming company too, but there was something about Jack that always made her think about him, bringing a smile to her face all the time; his humoured grin, his often encouragements to leave the tower, always cheering Rapunzel up whenever mother was upset with her.

And as time passed, that friendship with the playful immortal boy grew, along with the feelings Rapunzel felt for him. Emotions she couldn't explain, even when asking a smirking Pascal about them. She couldn't possibly ask about them to mother.

So there was only one possible explanation.

"'Something you can't explain'?" She needed clarification. She needed to know that these peculiar feelings in her body whenever around the fun spirit weren't just symptoms of a sickness.

Jack slowly nodded, his joking mood diminished a little. "Yeah, like feeling something in your stomach whenever that person smiles at you, or laughs with you, or greets you home whenever you miss her presence. I honestly don't know how to describe it, Punzie."

"But I think I do..." And not by words. Slowly pecking the playful boy's cheek, feeling the cold skin that was a perfect contrast to the warmth she was use to, Rapunzel felt her own face heat up from doing so, giggling as Jack was evidently stunned by the action as she slowly retreated. "I think I now know the difference..."

Gently brushing his own knuckles against the spot Rapunzel kissed, a disbelieving yet blissful grin erupted on Jack's face, prompting Rapunzel to share a similar blissful look. Guess it was fortunate to ask after all.

"You know what, Punzie... I think I do too." Was Jack's quiet, happy reply. And the nervous, yet elated Rapunzel allowed the boy to come closer, their realized love showering over them upon cold and warm lips meeting, the sun above glowing positively over her "daughter" finding true love with the son of the proud moon.

And from the side, Pascal smirked at the happy couple, with an expression that clearly read: _Finally._

* * *

 **AN: What, you thought I was gone? You'd think I'd leave Jackunzel? Never. It shall remain my OTP indefinitely. More one-shots about the pairing will be made in the future, I assure you. For now, please enjoy this short writing I decided to make. Until next time, my good friends!**


End file.
